Omni
by AviRimor
Summary: Reality is what you make it. On hiatus.


Don't own X-Men.

...

New York City, USA

November, 2005

Mike thought when he was growing he would rich and powerful. He thought he would become rich and famous. Instead Mike became a taxi driver with a boss who treats his workers like shit. Mike's life a good example of how life doesn't turn out how we want.

As Mike drives his taxi around looking for somebody needing a ride, all the lights around him turn off and there's red flash of light in front of his taxi and Mike hit's something. Mike got out of his taxi and went to see what he hit. 'I'm going to jail.' Is the first thought on Mike's head as he looks at a bleeding Asian girl and some white kid and it there possibly dead as they aren't moving. Mike tried calling 911 to get an ambulance here but his cellphone wasn't working. Mike started to freak and pace back and forth when he heard groaning. Looking back to the kids he had hit, he could see the blood covering them disappear. The two then got up and walked away and Mike realized something. Those to were either mutants or had superpowers. And that meant that numerous villains, superheroes and generally weird stuff that happens will happen near them.

So Mike decided it was probably good idea to get as far way as possible.

...

New York City, USA

November, 2005

An hour later

"So who are you?" The John Doe asked as they walked. The girl thought about it. "I don't know. And who are you?" The Jane Doe asks her traveling companion. "I don't know either. I was sorta hoping you knew." The guy said as they walked. "You know we probably should get ourselves new names." The girl suggested. The guy looked around and saw a magazine. He walks over to and picks it up. The guy flips through the magazine looking for a new name until he found one he liked. "You can call me Seth." The newly named Seth said. "Can I look?" The girl asks. "Sure." Seth said as he walked over and handed the magazine to her. She looks through the magazine and after a bit decides on a name. "You can call me Amy." Amy informs Seth.

"So what now?" Amy asks Seth. "I don't know." Seth as he looks around. "What about a library?" Amy suggests. "That place with books?" Seth asks as he starts knowing stuff he didn't know before. "Yeah." Amy said as she walked toward the nearest library. "Why not." Seth said as he followed Amy.

...

New York Public Library

"Find anything to explain our existence?" Seth asks as he reads a Garfield cartoon strip. "Maybe. Either were god created us or we came from another reality and finally were mutants or otherwise known as homo superior." Amy says while Seth laughs. "What's so funny?" Amy asks. "You said homo." Seth says as laughs. "Very mature." Amy says as she reads a book. "Never said I was and I never will be." Seth says with a smirk. "Trouble's coming." Amy says as she has turn's a page. "Should we tell the X-Men about the Purifier strike force that's going to attack any minute? Sorry about the spoiler." Seth says as the X-Men walk into the library. "Hmm. Nope." Amy says as the X-Men walk up. "Hello..." Scott says a little bit to loudly. "Shh!" Amy and Seth say in unison. "Hello..." Scott starts to say. "You're Scott Summers and we know everybody else in the X-Men. I'm Amy and that's Seth. So slim what's your sale's pitch?" Amy says as she closes her book while Wolverine laughs a bit.

"Well we were hoping to convince you to join the X-Men and help you control your powers." Scott says to Seth and Amy. "No offense, but we don't want to become child soldiers." Seth says crushing any hope the X-Men had of recruiting them. "As well we have pretty good control over our powers. So bye." Amy says and she and Seth disappear. "While we weren't able to recruit or learn how they have mutant powers, things could be worse." Storm says looking on the bright side. "Die mutants and burn in eternal damnation!" A Purifier shouts and the library becomes a war-zone.

...

San Diego, USA

US-Mexico Border

"So what now?" Seth asks as they past a rusting steel fence. "We could go to TJ." Amy suggests as they walk. "Sure." Seth says and the two disappear.

...

**Tijuana, Mexico**

The two appear in a alleyway with a homeless man drinking out of a flask. The homeless man looks at his flask as Seth and Amy walk out of the alleyway. "I'll get us some cash." Seth as he walks away to a pawn shop while Amy decides to explore. Seth looks around as he walks to the pawn shop. A few people said hello to say and Seth said hi back. Seth opens the door and a ringing sound can be heard as Seth walks into the pawn shop. "Hola! Welcome to Ramirez's pawn shop. How can I help you?" Ramirez, a man in his late thirty's ask. "I'd like to sell these. As well I have superpowers so it would be very bad idea to try and take advantage of this gringo. Just a friendly warning." Seth says with a smile as he waves his hand and various diamond, ruby's and other mineral's appear in front of Ramirez in a large pile.

"Um... I don't have the money to pay for all this. How about I give you all the money I have?" Ramirez says hoping Seth reacts well to his offer. "Sure. I need a wallet as well." Seth says as Ramirez goes to get the money and the wallet. A bit later Ramirez comes back with the wallet and the money. "Thanks." Seth says after he takes the money and the wallet and then starts to leave. "I'd warn you to avoid the cartels but I think they'll want to avoid you." Ramirez says as Seth walks out of the shop. As Seth walks he hears a explosion and see's a man get thrown out of a store. "Seem's Amy's making friends." Seth says as a flour cloud bellows out of the store where Seth assume's Amy is. Seth walks into the store seeing the store owner cowering in fear while the shops is covered in flower.

"Kicking ass and taking names?" Seth asks. "You know. Guy was trying to rob this store's proprietor. So I intervened." Amy says as Seth throws some money on the counter. "Sorry about the damage." Amy says as she and Seth walk out of the store and store owner just keeps cowering in fear. "So where to now?" Seth asks as they away from the store. "Mass starts soon. We could attend." Amy suggests. "Sure." Seth says as they walk to the nearest church.


End file.
